Worries in a Dysfunctional High School
by ArthurTwerkland
Summary: Emil's new at his high school, and is there with his brother and friends. He really only makes one new friend, but what happens when Leon is a little more interested in him than he thinks? High School AU. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Oh wow I wrote hongice. I still really like the ship for some reason. Anyways, there will be more notes at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

**Worries in a Dysfunctional Highschool**

_Chapter 1_

"So, you throw fireworks at your cousin?"

"Yup, but he always gets super pissed about it"

"No kidding, my brother would summon trolls to eat me if I did that to him"

Emil leaned against the staircase railing. Leon and him were waiting for the bell to ring before they stopped chatting.

Leon stifled a laugh at his friend's response, "Trolls?" He said, "Your brother must be just like Arthur, my dad. He always complains about fairies and unicorns. It's really weird. He's a grown man too, which makes it creepier. I swear he's in a cult or something"

Emil and Leon have been friends for almost a week. Emil transferred with his brothers and their friends to America for school. He met Leon on his first day and they have been friends since. They both had a similar personality and got along fairly well.

Leon was the one with the more complicated life. He lived with his dad, Arthur, who was from England. He wasn't actually blood related to him, though he gets that question a lot. His mom gave him up for adoption when he was ten, which was a strange age to give a kid away. Arthur adopted him only a year later, so Leon was well aware of who his cousins were when they asked Arthur if they could live in the town near them so they could see Leon. Yeah, everyone always gave him weird looks when him managed to explain all of it.

At the present moment, the bell decided to interrupt them. Of course. They were at school.

"What period is it again?" Leon asked, staring admittedly at the ceiling.

"I'm pretty sure it's AP World History for both of us" Emil replied, starting down the stairs toward the classroom.

"Alright" Leon responded, trailing after his platinum haired friend.

The entire class went by in a blur, except for the fact they were studying Scandinavia and the teacher said they spoke only Danish in Iceland. Emil got seriously pissed at that and decided to correct the teacher on everything he said about Iceland. It was a mildly interesting class.

"Hey can I come and hang out at your place? My brother is acting weird with is friend. And I hope you know what I mean by weird" Emil said after class.

"Yeah, my dad won't mind. I think. Do you have to tell your brother?" Leon said, continuing to walk down the hall with his friend.

"Nah, I don't think he'll care. That, or he'll skin me alive" Emil responded, people shoving them out of the way to get to their lockers.

"Cool. We can walk to my house from here because Arthur says 'It's good exercise!' or something like that" Leon said.

They pushed open the double doors to the outside of the school building. Everyone was starting to flood out the doors behind them, so they hurried along, not feeling like being crushed by a herd of seniors. The walked in a long moment of silence.

"How much longer?" Emil complained, "I thought you said it was a short walk!"

Leon stared at Emil, a straight face plastered onto him, "I never said anything about my house being close. I said we had to walk there. You're acting like a four year old too, grow up. We're almost there." He replied.

Leon then abruptly pivoted so his side was facing Emil.

"By _Oden_! Dude! Give me a heads up when you're going to trip me, I almo-" Emil started to rant, when Leon walked up a pathway to a house.

Leon looked back at Emil, a clear smirk evident on his face. "You coming or not? You're the one who asked me to let you come over" He said.

Emil grumbled a curse under his breath, following the asian boy. Leon practically ripped the front door off it's hinges, yelling a loud "I'm home and I brought a friend!"

They shuffled inside, Emil quietly closing the door behind him. They crept up the stairs, not bothering to see Arthur, when the said man appeared from below that stairs.

"Leon, who is your friend?" He asked.

"Uh, this is Emil. He transferred to my school a week ago. His brother was um," Leon responded, thinking for a moment.

"My brother has a project to do with his friends for college and doesn't want me messing anything up. I'm sorry if I am intruding on anything I shouldn't. I can leave if you wish" Emil politely cut in.

Arthur stared dumbfounded at Emil's politeness, "Alright then, just make sure you don't do anything to brash. I'll be cooking dinner" He said.

Leon mentally cringed at his father's last sentence, making a disgusted face with the thoughts. He face the upper stairs again, continuing his walk to his room. He opened his bedroom door and threw all his items on his bed, not caring where they landed.

"So are you going to tell me why your dad looks like he's a senior in high school?" Emil asked from the doorway.

"Oh, he's only twenty three. He got out of college recently. That's probably why." The other boy said lazily.

"_Tuttugu og þrjú_! You're dad is only seven years older than you? Actually you know what, why are you asian and he as an English accent?" Emil exclaimed, continuing to ask questions.

"Dude. Chill. I thought I told you I was adopted?" Leon said. He made a face at his friend shaking his head, "I guess it was someone else. He adopted me when I was eleven and he was eighteen. I will still never know why he adopted me at that age. Or why my mom left me in an orphanage at age ten. Whatever. You done with your questions now?" Leon explained, sitting on the floor in front of his gaming console. "Oh and when my dad says it's time for dinner. I wouldn't eat it. Don't question what I'm saying. Just don't"

_**Chapter**** End**_

**Translations:**

**Icelandic - **

_Tuttugu og þrjú - _Twenty Three

_Oden -_ Basically God in norse mythology

**Okay yeah. So can anyone guess who Emil's older brother's 'friend' is? Yeah. I'm not sure if I should pair Arthur with anyone. And I'm ****_so _****sorry if you get confused about Hong Kong's family. If you didn't guess, his cousins are all the ****other ****asian**** countries. I'm not even sure of what's going to happen in the plot. Go me! Anyways, reviews are lovely to read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Worries in a Dysfunctional Highschool**

_Chapter 2_

Emil lazily pushed, what he _assumed_ was chicken, around his plate with a silver fork. It's, well, _smell_ closely resembled chicken. Besides the burnt odor that also rose up with it. Leon kept alloting glances at him, sending him sympathetic looks. Leon was right about one thing. He should_ never_ try Arthur's cooking. No matter what.

"So, I hope you don't mind Leon, but I'll be having a friend of mine over tomorrow. So," Arthur said curtly, "You can have friends over again if you want"

Leon looked at Emil, the latter nodding his head slightly, indicating that he might need to come over tomorrow again. Emil then stood up, and pushed his chair back under the kitchen table, "Well, I have to get going then. I am sorry that I was not able to finish your cooking, though it was quite enjoyable Mr. Kirkland" He said.

"Alright, thank you for joining us. You're welcome to come back over whenever you want" Arthur responded, "And you may call me Arthur. Mr. Kirkland reminds me of my brother, an-"

Leon made a face at his dad's rambling, he trailed his gaze back to his friend, and said a silent 'Hurry'. Emil nodded, grabbing his backpack he brought downstairs, and was out the front door before Arthur could even get to finish his story.

Leon sat there, staring at the door where Emil just disappeared. He didn't realize that his adoptive dad stopped talking until something pocked his shoulder. He jumped, swivling his head to meet his dad's eyes. "Someone's got a crush" was all that left Arthur's mouth before Leon just abrubtly stood and marched out of the kitchen.

* * *

"_God_. Some nerve my dad has" Leon complained to Emil.

The latter continued to climb out of the car he was in, struggling since it was very apparent that his brother was trying to get a look at his friend. Emil was _not_ going to let Lukas ruin another one of his friendships by being weird. He managed to get his left leg out of the car and grabbed Leon's forearm, rushing him away from the car's sight.

"Dude, what was that for?" Leon asked.

"Brother" Emil muttered, trying to fix the scarf wrapped around his neck so he could talk properly. It was becomeing seasonally colder, and it was apparent it was soon going to snow.

"Oh. Well at least you haven't met my cousins. They are supposed to be starting school today, and I'm really hoping they don't recognize me" Leon started.

A loud "Xiānggǎng!" was exclaimed from a different direction, and at least more than four people appeared behind Emil.

"Shit, I spoke to soon" Leon stated, grabbing Emil and moving him to the left, effectively stopping his cousins from crushing Emil.

_**Chapter 2 End**_

**Translations: **

**Chinese -  
**

_Xiānggǎng_**_ -_ **Hong Kong

**I think this is the shortest chapter I have ever written. Opps. I'm sorry this is so late, I haven't been able to get to my computer all week. Also, if any of the other languages are wrong, please notify me and I'll try to fix them. The only other language I know is German, and I'm still a beginner at that. Also please tell me if you spot and spelling or grammar mistakes. Reviews are fun to read!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Worries in a Dysfunctional Highschool**

_Chapter 3_

A girl with long black hair pounced on Leon, causing him to slip on the concrete and fall backwards. Before he smashed into the ground, Emil jumped in from behind him, catching him with two hands, struggling to keep the weight of two people from impacting the ground.

The girl jumped off of Leon, while Emil and helped him to his feet. "Mei, can I ask _why_ you just decided to almost cause me to split my head open?" Leon asked, dusting off his pants.

"How can you act so casual when I haven't seen you for years! You have to be at least somewhat excited to see me!" Mei exclaimed, turning to give Emil a devious look, " Or are you just trying to act cool to impress your friend?"

"Hey don't forgot us!" Another boy shouted from behind her. He had short black hair with an odd curl sticking out, like the Italian brothers at their school.

"I didn't Yong Soo. But I really have to be heading to class, the bell is going to ring soon and-" Leon started, trying to get away from his cousins.

"No can do buddy. We are going to follow you like the plague" Yong Soo beamed, another boy and girl stopping up behind him.

The bell rang before the other two could introduce themselves, and Leon sped off like a built, grabbing Emil's wrist in his wake. They stumbled into first block with the rest of the late kids and gazed up to see Alfred F. Jones and his best friend Jett ranting about how great they are at sports.

The teacher walked in, telling everyone to settle down because class was going to begin. He shot Emil a look that read 'I hope to god my cousins don't have any classes with me'

Luckly for Leon's health, he didn't have any classes with his cousins. Him and Emil were walking back to his house - Emil said that his brother didn't mind as long as he knew if Emil was spending the night.

"I'm not sure who my dad is inviting over, but if it is some guy named Francis, well, just stay in my room until I say it's okay. And avoid my dad too. Just avoid their room. Ignore _any_ sounds coming from it. Actually, do you have any earphones? It would probably be best if you did." Leon advised, dreading what might happen if he gets home. Arthur claimed he hated Francis, but Leon knew otherwise. And that probably wasn't for the best, considering he was 16 and isn't the best to hear those noises when you're in your room playing videogames.

"Uh, okay. And I haven't had a chance to ask you, but what did your cousin say that other language?" Emil asked, walking up the steps to Leon's house.

"Oh, she said Hong Kong. It was a nickname they gave me" Leon quickly finished, noting Emil's strange look.

He swung open the door to his living room, Emil standing behind, unable to see past Leon.

"Dude, why are you just standing there?" Emil asked, trying to look over his friend's shoulder.

Leon on the other hand, was currently recovering from shock. He quickly turned around, grabbed Emil's arm and lead him away from his house.

"Leon! What happened in there? Seriously, let me go!" Emil declared, struggling to get out of the asian's grip.

"Can we go to your house? I'm pretty sure mine isn't very safe at the moment" Leon said, all life drained from his eyes.

"Huh? Uh sure, but it's actually an apartment. But seriously, what did you see in there?" Emil asked, trying to get Leon to show some emotion.

The latter muttered something under his breath, so Emil leaned in closer, trying to hear.

"I didn't know my dad was into threesomes"

**_Chapter 3 End_**

**I'm _so_ sorry this is 2 weeks late! I just couldn't get the motivation to write this chapter. Or maybe because I'm a lazy bum. Anyways, I have another quiz. Can anyone guess who the two other people with Arthur were. I'll give you a cyber hug if you guess right. As always, reviews are fun to read, and tell me if you spot any speeling or grammar mistakes and I'll fix it right away!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Worries in a Dysfuntional Highschool**

_Chapter 4_

Emil's grip on the door's handle tightend, thinking of all the possibilies that could happen as soon as he opened the apartment door. "You know, I thought this town was to small to have apartments for rent. Guess I was wrong" Leon spoke behind the European.

The taller one exhaled quietly, letting out a small prayer of hope that nothing was going on inside the living space that was closed behind the door. He tentatively cracked the door open, peering through it. There was another very tall male sitting on a couch, seeming to be reading a book. He twisted his head at the sound of the door opening, spotting Emil.

"Hallå Emil." Was all he said before turning back to read.

"Emil! Where have ya been? You're home later than normal and Lukas was about to call the cops if you didn't come home soon" Another tall male with spikey yellow hair exclaimed, emerging from a hallway jutting to the right.

"Uh, I was going over to my friend's house, but we had a change of plans, and he asked if he could come hang out here." Emil answered, still keeping the door open a crack so Leon was sheilded by it.

The door was ripped from Emil's grasp, flying all the way open, and another blond stood in front of the doorway, arms crossed. His hair was parted to the left side, held in place by a silver hair cross. He narrowed his dull blue eyes at Leon, looking him up and down, seemingly judging him.

"Ah, hey Lukas." Emil said, hoping for the best.

Lukas just turned his attention to his younger brother, "You should tell me when you're going over to a friend's house. I told you that yesterday." Was all he said before turning to go walk in a kitchen area.

_Opps. I thought he said he didn't mind as long as I told him if I was going to spend the night._ Emil thought solemnly.

"Oh, you brought a friend over? Bring him in, I want to meet him!" A short blonde with a white dog said, appearing from behind the male in the hallway.

Emil sighed, trotting forward to make room for Leon to walk inside the apartment. "If you guys don't mind, could you introduce yourselves? Leon doesn't know your names." The taller of the highschoolers stated.

"I'm Berwald" The Swedish blonde stated, not glancing up from his book.

"I am Matthias Køhler, most awsome person you'll ever meet!" Shouted the tall, spikey haired Danish.

The short Finnish male spoke next, "I'm Tino, and this dog is Hanatamago."

"And over there is my older brother Lukas." Emil said before his brother could start talking.

Leon glanced around, taking in the surrondings, "Uh, hello my name's Leon Kirkland. Nice to meet all of you." He said.

The two highschoolers then quickly shuffled to what Leon assumed was Emil's room, avoiding any more conversation. The taller of the two closed the door, and moved to set down his backpack on his desk.

"So. . . Odd family?"

"Yeah. Then again, you're the one who's dad apparently his threesomes."

"Shut up! I didn't know that was going to happen. I know where you live now and could throw firecrackers in your room at night."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me"

They glared at each other, both unblinking. Leon then burst out laughing, Emil joining him shortly after.

"Oh my god that was priceless. Anyways, what time is it? I might have to go soon." Leon asked, moving to retrieve his phone from his backpack.

Emil was quicker, and grabbed Leon's phone, quickly unlocking it. "It's about 6:00 and- wait why the hell do you have so many messages?"

Leon lept up, trying to get his phone back, "It's called internet friends! They must be worried because I haven't answered them. Now give me back my phone!" He pleaded, reaching for the phone that was high above him thanks to Emil. Stupid height difference.

"I will if you tell me what you saw in your house besides the 'I didn't know my dad was into threesomes'" Emil requested, smirking deviously.

Leon gaped, not believing that his friend would want to know that kind of information. "No way man, my eyes are scarred and I have intentions of trying to recite what I saw"

"I think you're lieing and that isn't what you saw. Looks like you won't be getting your phone back, and all your 'internet friends' will be getting a pleasant surprise" Emil said, already opening apps.

"No, wait! Okay, I'll tell you something else, just not what I saw"

_**Chapter 4 End**_

**Translations: **

**Swedish -**

_Hallå -_ Hello

**Gosh I just love leaving you guys with cliffhangers. So I guess updates will becoming a lot slower and shorter because days keep flashing by and I'm all like 'Oh man I really need to go update my fic' so yeah. If you guys ever notice that I've been gone for a longer times than normal, just message my tumblr arthurtwirkland. tumblr. com just remove the spaces. I'm going back to Hetalia characters on Sims now. Reviews give me motivation! Oh and tell me if you see any spelling or grammar errors. And language errors.**


End file.
